halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Permutations
Armor Permutations is a feature in Halo 3, allowing the player to aesthetically customize their multi-player avatar (the armor doesn't have any effect on gameplay). Introduction Permutations allow a player to customize his/her multiplayer avatar (either a UNSC SPARTAN-II or a Covenant Elite) by choosing different helmets, shoulder pads, chestplates, and detailed colors (primary color, secondary color, and armor detail). All permutations are aesthetic only, but do not change actual gameplay in any way. They were originally discovered in the foremost release of the Halo 3 Beta in internal hexadecimal codes by modders and were later confirmed to provide high levels of player customization by GamePro's June magazine issue''"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to redesign and customize their persona from head to toe."'' GamePro June 2007. Calculated together, there are 187,947,000 possible combinations for permutation pieces for the player to choose from. Armor Permutations are available only in Halo 3 (at the beginning of the game, the only parts unlocked are the Mark VI Mjolnir Armor, Mjolnir Mark VI CQB Variant, and the Elite Combat and Assault variants, as well as the Commando shoulders.), armor is unlocked through achievements in both the Campaign and multi-player modes of Halo 3 or by finding the hidden skulls. Bungie has confirmed (several times) that no new armor permutations will be available. I mean there are no, and never will be new Elite Armor permutations or permutations of any kind in Halo 3 the interactive entertainment experience from Bungie Software Products Corporation.- Bungie Weekly Update 7/25/08 http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14920 SPARTAN Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of SPARTAN II armor permutations, with 11 helmets, 8 shoulder pieces, and 8 chest pieces for a total of 6,144 different SPARTAN armor permutations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation, with the exception of the Rogue, Mark V, and ODST, which do not have either chest nor shoulder pieces, and Security, which does not have a chest piece. Helmets *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. *'EOD:' Unlock the Campaign Complete: Legendary achievement. *'Hayabusa:' Collect all 13 Skulls in Campaign. *'Security:' Unlock 1000 gamerscore in Halo 3. *'Scout:' Unlock the Used Car Salesman achievement. *'ODST:' Unlock the Spartan Graduate achievement. *'Mark V:' Unlock the UNSC Spartan achievement. *'Rogue:' Unlock the Spartan Officer achievement. *'Recon:' Bungie employees, winners of tournaments, and those that impress (or amuse) Bungie in any other way. *'Flaming Hayabusa:' Bungie employees only. Shoulder Pieces *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Complete The Ark in Campaign on Normal or higher difficulty. *'EOD:' Complete the level The Ark on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 9 skulls. *'Security:' Earn 750 of 1000 gamerscore on Halo 3. Due to inconsistency, this armor permutation is not always given at 750. There are some reports that the Security Shoulders need a minimum of 500- 995 gamerpoints, even though the official guide to Halo 3 lists the requirements as 750 (could also be total metagame points). Even then, the armor permutation may be unlocked, and then re-lock itself after a time, as has been reported. The only way to keep it permanently is to get all the achievements. This permutation may need the player's model to have accessed online to unlock it. An alternate way to unlock is to gain all 49 achievements. For some players it can be unlocked, then lock itself, but to re-unlock you it you need to change to Mark VI then change it back. *'Scout:' Unlock the Mongoose Mowdown achievement. *'Recon:' Bungie employees, winners of tournaments, and those that impress (or amuse) Bungie in any other way. Chest Armor *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB]:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Complete The Tsavo Highway on Normal difficulty or higher. *'EOD:' Complete The Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect 5 skulls in campaign. *'Katana' (Add-On): Unlock all achievements in Halo 3. It is a Hayabusa chest piece with a Katana sword. *'Scout:' Unlock the Too Close to the Sun Achievement, although has been reported that it may appear later sometimes. *'Recon:' Bungie employees, winners of tournaments, and those that impress (or amuse) Bungie in any other way. Sangheili / Elite Armor Permutations armor permutations.]] There are a wide variety of Elite armor permutations, with 5 helmets, 5 shoulder pieces, and 5 chest pieces for a total of 625 different Sangheili armor permutations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. Helmets *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by Default. *'Flight:' Unlock either Campaign Complete: Heroic or Campaign Complete: Legendary achievements. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Steppin' Razor achievement. *'Commando:' Unlock the Overkill Achievement. Shoulder Pieces *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Complete the level The Ark on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Overkill achievement. *'Commando:' Unlocked by default after Auto Update 1 was applied on February 19, 2008. At first, the Steppin' Razorhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 achievement was needed to unlock the piece, but a bug prevented this. Some people reported getting the shoulder pieces, but then they re-locked themselves after a certain amount of time without using them. Chest Armor *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Complete the level Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Up Close and Personal achievement. *'Commando:' Unlock the Triple Kill achievement. Unlocking Permutations Images Human (Spartans) Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the CQB armor. Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The EVA permutation's finished image. Image:Halo-3-custom-armor.jpg|An EVA Spartan wielding an M6G. Image:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg|A CQB Spartan. Image:Blemo's Spartan.jpg|You can mix and match different armor parts to create your own Spartan as seen in this image. Image:Recon.jpg|Recon Armor can be obtained by winning different competitions, or "performing valuable community service". Image:flaminghayabusa.jpg|Flaming Helmet. Note: It is the chest piece that makes the Flaming helmet, and can be equipped with any helmet. Elites (Sangheili) Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|The Elite Assault armor permutation. Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite Combat armor permutation. Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the Commando armor (Ascetic Shoulders due to the old bug). Image:PlayerModel 2.jpg|An Ascetic Elite(combat shoulders). Miscellaneous Image:DSCF0943.JPG|Magazine scan of most of the known armor. The Arbiter's armor (not available in multi-player) is included in this picture. Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|The Recon armor permutation. Image:Modhelm.jpg|MJOLNIR Mark VI, EVA, CQB, and the Recon armor, without the skin. Image:unknown_armor2.jpg|The pre-skin form of the E.O.D. armor "leaked" from Bungie. Image:Halo_3_Customization.jpg|An example of the multi-player armor customization. Trivia *There was a prank pulled on April 11, 2008, on the 1UP show, which involved a falsified armor permutation called the Assassin Armor . *The EOD armor chest is surprisingly similar to the Mark V chest plate. Many people have noticed this and wear the chest plate with the Mark V helmet and the Mark VI shoulders to re-create Mark V armor from Halo: CE. *There was originally going to be a Arbiter Armor Permutation but was taken out before Halo 3's release. External Links http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ - Player Generator http://zaamit.com/content/h3modelgenerator.aspx - Player Generator http://halotech.org/geemc/ -Build your own Spartan Sources Category:Halo 3